wolfquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolf pup (2.5)
Wolf pups are an NPC newly introduced in episode 2. A total of four will be born to the player and his or her mate, and are the only pups encountered during the single player campaign, Survival of the Pack. Survival of the Pack With the release of WolfQuest 2 (official title Survival of the Pack, also known as Slough Creek) came the long-and-eagerly-awaited introduction of wolf pups. The second quest of the same name focuses on raising a pack of your own and ensuring the survival of your family. Before the first version of Survival of the Pack was released, a newsletter revealing a brief idle pup animation video (the same animation as shown on the left) was released in March 2009http://www.wolfquest.org/wq_newsletters/wq_march09_newsletter.html by the team to gain enthusiasm for the upcoming second installment of WolfQuest. The first public release version of Slough Creek was released on January 1st 2010http://www.wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?f=31&t=29005 and announced by loboLoco, one of the developers and the producer of the game. Because of the heavy excitement for the new episode primarily for the much-anticipated wolf pups, it was hard to download the game due to the volume of players trying to download the installer all at the same time. Birth Pups are not instantaneously born; you must first find a den where you will settle for a majority of the game. After selecting a den and establishing your territory, pups will be born and the game will transition from winter to spring starting from the third mission and beyond. Based on your experience, you may or may not be able to name your four pups. With enough experience, one of your pups may even be born with a pure white pelt! Like their parents, pups' coat colors utilise the tint gradient, meaning no two pups will have the exact same coat color. Eye colors range from blue, grey, brown and amber. Due to a bug as of 2.5, pups no longer inherit the pelage colour of their parents. Interestingly, it does not affect the pure white puppy. This is a bug. Genders Pups are completely genderless in the older, free versions of WolfQuest, due to the difficulty with distinguishing male wolf pups from female wolf pups. Responsibilities As the parents of your pups, you and your mate are responsible for raising your pups throughout the game. This includes feeding, carrying, training, defending and protecting your pups. A new yellow howl head was added with the release of Survival of the Pack, which informs the player when they are within interaction range of their pup(s). If you do not keep vigilant a coyote or a bear will kill your pups. There is also an eagle who will snatch and kill puppies from your jaws in the final Slough Creek mission. The game is divided up into missions, unlike the previous quest. Guides can be found in the User Guides- The Game section of the WolfQuest community forums, or offered from the Wiki. Death Like both the player and their mate, pups have a chance of dying. However, unlike the player or mate, pups will not respawn. This can happen in different ways. The first and most common is if the player fails to defend their pups from coyotes or bears. The second way is if the pup starves to death, which happens when the player does not feed the pups in time. The third reason is if the eagle from the final quest takes your puppies. Puppies can also drown if you are holding them and enter water deep enough to swim in. If all four pups die, the player will be given a choice to restart with all puppies alive again. Multiplayer Wolf pups do not exist in multiplayer. While players often do roleplay as a pup, pups were not introduced as a multiplayer feature despite the idea being popular was partly due to inappropriate chats and "pup killers". The option of players choosing their wolf's age was a suggestion in the episode 2.5 ideas competition, though the option for time, weather and resting were the winning ideas that were introduced into the game. Gallery ahhhhhh!.jpg|A pup is drowning while crossing deep water. carrying_pup_(2.5).png|Carrying a pup. Zombie Pup 1.png|Ditto; carrying a pup with glitched textures. Coat Variations The following gallery displays possible coat variations for pups. pure-white-puppy_WQ.png|Pure White Pup Pup white.png|White Pup Pup greytundra.png|Grey Pup Pup auburn.png|Red-Brown Pup Pup_brown.png|Brown Pup Pup browngrey.png|Default Gray-Brown Pup brown-pup_WQ.png|Black-Brown Pup Trivia *Wolves are born with blue eyes, a true fact which is appropriately reflected in-game. Your pups do have a small chance of having blue eyes, but they may also have yellow, amber, brown or green eyes. It's extremely rare for a wolf to still have green eyes as an adult and impossible for it to have blue eyes unless it is a wolf-dog or a leucistic. *Pups and their parents cannot enter the den. It is purely a cosmetic environment object. *Pups are attracted to you if you have enough food to offer them; this is useful when you need your pups to stay close by or follow you. *Pups cannot swim; upon entering a deep body of water excluding the creek shallows, pups will begin to drown. *Pups cannot hunt, though they do have an animation that resembles play hunting. *Before birthing pups, the female wolf does not display signs of pregnancy, however a visible transition has been requested.http://www.wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=14558 *In version 2.5.1, due to a bug, all four pups will be born with dark grey-brown pelts.http://wolfquest.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:5813 The pure white coat will override the fourth-born pup's coat if enough experience points have been earned. **The only known way to fix this is to kill all four pups and restart. In doing so, pups will then inherit the correct pelt coloration of the player and their mate or their ancestors' pelts. (Example: Two red wolves may give birth to two grey pups.) * . (Click to enlarge.)]]Contrary to popular belief, the pure white puppy is not albino. Albinism has not yet been seen and verified in wild wolves, so it's most likely extremely difficult to come across. Plus, true albinos have red/pink eyes due to lack of pigment. There are some notable differences with the pure white pup and the regular white pup which can be used to easily differentiate between the two. *Pups do not currently have (or inherit) any stats. References Category:NPCs Category:Slough Creek Category:Juveniles Category:Single Player Category:WolfQuest Category:Friendly Category:Galleries Category:2.5